


And When The Stars Align

by Ama_moon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Short One Shot, Supportive Jisung, and the night sky, had to involve stars, han jisung cutest, i love romance in winter, love declaration, skz jisung, smallest cutest human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ama_moon/pseuds/Ama_moon
Summary: The boy you met because the stars were on your side might happen to be the person who makes your night sky not so dark anymore.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 15





	And When The Stars Align

Something felt wrong.

That’s what you told yourself after moving around in your bed for what felt like hours. It was only half past midnight but you had told yourself you’d go to sleep a little earlier than usual today because you had a job interview the day after.

You moved to Korea a bit more than a year ago and you had had multiple jobs, never really being too serious about any of them. Very honestly, you weren’t supposed to stay here that long. Your first goal was to escape your country and discover the world a bit. You moved there as one of the many steps of your own little world tour, but you didn’t want to live somewhere else yet.

So many great things happened to you in this country. You had a pretty decent apartment that wasn’t that expensive and you actually enjoyed life there. Most people were really nice and warm and you made a lot of great friends who helped you get used to this very new environment, culture and even language.

Overall, you felt content with the life you had there. The landscapes were beautiful, the food was good, the people were nice and well... Han jisung.

You met him on a cold night in the middle of January, a few months after you moved in. The night was indeed cold but so beautiful, you wanted to take a walk by the Han River and admire the glistening snow on the untouched tree leaves. You saw him, hands in the pockets of his big bomber and a black beanie.

Only his side profile could be seen, he was too focused on the sky and its stars to even notice your presence. You immediately felt hypnotized by the sight. Some strands of hair were coming out the front of his beanie and his mouth was slightly opened as he was staring at the sky. His nose was perfectly shaped and even from afar, you could see his eyes filled with wonder. Without even being able to see him properly, you knew he was that kind of beauty that took your breath away: so simple and yet so intricate, as if he had been created with the utmost care.

You suddenly realized you had been staring at him for a while now and decided to finish your late night walk and go home.

That was until you heard a faint voice talking, almost in a whisper.

"What’s the name of that constellation again? Ugh Chan hyung would know"

You knew he was talking to himself and that he wasn’t expecting anyone to answer.

"This one’s Cancer"

Your brain caught up with what you had just done too late and you mentally slapped yourself for being this stupid.

The boy turned around in a flash, probably not even realizing he had asked that out loud.

"Oh.. thank you?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to answer that out loud I was just passing by and I heard you asking what was the name of that constellation and I love stars and astronomy in general so I answered without thinking I’m sorry if that was weird" you started to rant but he quickly stopped you.

"No no worries at all! I didn’t mean to say that out loud either so that makes both of us!" he said with a laugh and it was probably one of the sweetest sound you’d ever heard.

Without really knowing how, you both ended up looking at the stars until you couldn’t see them anymore.

You were thankful for that night. You were thankful for him and so without thinking too much about it you found yourself standing in front of his dorms at 1 in the morning. You rarely came unannounced as you were too scared to be seen and put him or any of the boys in an uncomfortable situation except that tonight something felt really off. You couldn’t put your finger on it and it probably wasn’t even something you could name. It’s just feeling off, weird, unsafe, lonely and basically meh. And whenever you’ve felt like that in your life, the only thing you could do was wait it out.

But this changed when you met him and that’s the reason why you needed him more than anything right now. You sent him a quick text to see if he was up or if he was about to go to sleep. You wouldn’t be here if he was because you know how little sleep he can actually get so you didn’t want to bother him. When he told you he took a nap earlier and couldn’t sleep, you slipped on your warmest outfit and made your way to his dorms.

You opened the door of the building with the key he gave you a few months back to make it easier for you to visit them.  
You took the all too familiar elevator and pushed the button of their floor.

Once you reached their apartment, you pushed the door opened and was welcomed by the usual sight of their messy dorm.

It wasn’t dirty but some bags were piled up at the entrance, their coats weren’t hung properly in the closet and Chan’s computer was hidden under music scores.

Seungmin was the first one you saw. He was in the kitchen making himself some plum juice or whatever this thing was called.

"Hi Noona"

"Hi Minnie, I’m supposed to see Jisung is he here somewhere?"

"In here!!" you heard a loud voice coming from one of the rooms.

You and Seungmin looked at each other and smiled, surprised he had heard you from where he was.  
You walked to the room he was in and opened the door.

What you saw when you came into the room warmed your heart. There he was, lying on his bed with one earbud on, scribbling on his notepad and mumbling lyrics. You often stayed with him while he worked and composed, finding yourself completely hypnotized by his focused face or the way his tongue would stick out just a little bit when he was thinking hard. You smiled fondly at the sight in front of you before you walked closer to him. He looked up at you and chuckled.  
  
“Ugh I’m sorry some lyrics just popped into my head I had to write them down”  
  
“Of course Sung I’m not in a rush anyway”  
  
He quickly wrote his ideas on the piece of paper and got up after putting down his pen.  
  
“Ready for the walk of your life?”  
  
He gave you the warmest smile, probably catching on why you asked to see him.  
  
You both stepped out of the building and started walking into the cold night. Neither of you started a useless conversation, you were just walking in the most comfortable silence, surrounded by the noises of the half-asleep city. You loved the sound of your boots on the snow and the way your breath would create a cloud of fog. You were both tightly wrapped with big coats and scarves to face the cold winter.  
  
Once you reached your usual spot, the both of you stopped walking and started staring at the calm river.  
  
“Can you believe it’s almost been a year since we met?” he asked.  
  
“In a month yeah, kinda feels surreal, as if we had known each other for way longer than that”  
  
“I feel like I’ve known you forever, it’s so easy with you”  
  
His words resonated inside your brain, made your heart flutter and all soft. You felt so many things when it came to him. He made you feel so safe and as if it was all gonna be okay just by looking at him. You can’t count the number of times you fell asleep listening to his voice on the phone. He was your everything and when the both of you were together, it felt like two pieces of a puzzle, it fit. Every time you looked at him you had to physically restrain yourself from touching his soft hair or hold his hand.  
  
“It feels so much easier for me too, everytime you’re here or on the phone to help me get through a hard time. I’m glad to have you in my life Sungie.”  
  
He looked at you with an expression you couldn’t really decipher and before you could ask him he smiled softly and turned his attention back to the waves.  
  
“I can’t believe we can be here today because of a stupid constellation” you half laughed.  
  
“I’m very thankful for that constellation. And for my bad habit of thinking out loud.”  
He looked so serious tonight, as if he was deep in thoughts and you didn’t want to disturb him so you settled on admiring the view. You didn’t mind though, his bare presence being enough for your nerves to calm down and your heart to stop racing. It didn’t stop beating loud and you weren’t wondering why.  


“You feeling better?”  
  
You smiled at that, grateful to have someone like him in your life that could understand you without words needing to be spoken. He knew you better than anyone and no one had ever tried to make you feel understood the way he did. He had so much work, so many responsibilities and a full schedule but he always thought about you, your worries, your happiness and made sure he was always available.  
  
You took in a deep breath and answered.  
  
“I think so?”  
  
“Is it about your interview tomorrow?”  
  
“Wait how do you remember about that”  
  
“I listen when people talk unlike what Changbin hyung may say.”  
  
You both chuckled and you answered his question.  
  
“Well to be honest I don’t know… Like yes of course I’m a bit stressed for the interview cos I think I finally found something I might like and you know how hard I struggled to find a good job and I really don’t want to mess this up. But at the same time I’m not so sure it’s about that. I mean you know how it is sometimes you’re just off and you need to clear your head a little and I’ll be better after I guess.”

"For the interview, don’t think you’re gonna mess up. As you said you’ve been looking for something you like every since you moved to Korea and now that you finally have a good opportunity I know you won’t let it slip away. I know what stress is like but you have to take it all and turn it into positive energy. Change it into strength, motivation and use that to perfect your Korean or choose the best outfit to leave a first good impression. As for the rest, I know I can’t do much when you get like that but I hope you know I’m here for you always.”  
  
“I know you are, thank you so much”  
  
“You don’t need to thank me, anything for you y/n.”  
  
You both stayed silent for a few minutes before you heard what sounded like an owl. Jisung then went on a rant about this documentary he saw on youtube about nocturnal animals. You looked at him with the fondest look one could have for someone else. You were so impressed him him. He was such a curious person and his brain absorbed information like you’ve never seen before.

He was probably one of the smartest person you’d ever met, everytime he said something it was always so interesting and fascinating.

You looked up to him so much. He was incredibly busy but the little free time he had, he spent it on learning new things and broadening his culture. You were amazed by how his brain worked. You also watched him write songs a few times and the way he was able to convey feelings into words, getting inspired by random movies or dramas, really blew your mind away. He could write, compose, produce, rap, sing and dance perfectly but he was also the most caring, kind-hearted human being to exist. His humor was incredibly underrated to you, constantly laughing at his jokes or word play. Maybe you were just too whipped.

The longer you were staring at him, the wilder your thoughts got. They were running like crazy into your brain about things you had never admitted yourself before. You thought about his cheeks, how they were so round and so lovely and you wanted to pinch them. You thought about his hands which always looked so delicate especially when he played the guitar and softly strummed the strings. You thought about his eyes which were currently shining along with the thousands of stars in the sky, how his lashes looked so fragile and casted a soft shadow on his cheeks. You thought about his crooked tooth, one of your favorite things about him that made your heart so soft everytime he smiled. You thought about his laugh, his voice, both so precious to you, it was your favorite sound in the world. You thought about his moles, the ones on his cheek and collarbone and that reminded you of how moles are placed where your soulmate used to kiss you the most in their previous life. You wish you could give him thousands of kisses so that in his next life he would know how loved he was in this one.  
  
All your mind could think about was him, him and him. He took up all the space in your brain and that’s what happened everyday. You realized how bad you wanted to hold his hand, hear him laugh, see him smile or how you could spend hours listening to him talking about the most random stuff. That’s when it hit you.  
  
“I’m so completely in love with you.”  
  
You realized what had just happened when Jisung turned around and looked at you with round eyes, as surprised as you were.  
  
“What did you just say?”  
  
“Me? What? Me? Nothing, I didn’t say anything what are you talking about?” you said in a panic.

“Y/n”  
  
“It’s getting really cold isn’t it? We should head home I don’t want to get sick plus I need to get some sleep before the interview tomorrow.”  
  
“Y/n repeat what you just said.”  
  
You decided to ignore him and started turning around before you felt his hands on your shoulder bringing you back in front of him.  
  
“What? Let’s go now”  
  
He put both of his hands on the side of your face and looked you deep in the eyes before talking.  
  
“Say it again”  
  
You looked at him with the most confused look anyone could have and he repeated it.  
  
“Please?”

Your brain was completely out fo function and you didn’t know what to do. You didn’t want to ruin this friendship you had but it was probably too late anyway. You knew him. You knew he wouldn’t mock you or stray away from you just because of this.  
You closed your eyes and spilled.

"I... I wasn’t sure about it or maybe I just didn’t want to admit it but it just feels so right when I’m you and I can’t hate anything you do like I usually hate when people put too much food in their mouth but when you do I find it adorable and you taking ages to take out all of the seeds in your watermelon shouldn’t be that endearing and I hate that I can’t hate you when you’re being a brat and won’t give me the remote to choose what we’re gonna watch next and I hate that your hugs feel so warm and that cuddling with you while watching stupid documentaries has become my favorite thing to do and I basically hate that power you have over me because I love you and I can’t do anything about it."

You said all of this as quickly as you could to get over the awkward situation. Your eyes were still closed and you could still feel his warm hands pressed to your cheeks, his warm breath hitting your face. You slowly opened your eyes only to see him, mouth agape, completely frozen.

"I’m sorry if this is weird I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or anything it just slipped and if you want we can act like nothing happened and-"

"You think my documentaries are stupid?"

You looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Wow and here I thought you actually enjoyed them, my heart is broken. You think you know someone..."

You were completely lost and didn’t know what you were supposed to answer to that.

"And you watched through all of these just because of me? I guess you truly do love me. What am I supposed to do now? Tell you how I hate how you always spend so much time peeling your tangerines and getting rid of all of the white thingies but I still make sure to buy more whenever you come over? Or how you stole my favorite hoodie two months ago but I never asked it back because I love seeing you in it? Or maybe how I find you the prettiest when you just woke up with your hair tangled up and a big tee with no makeup? Or how I hated when you went out with that guy because I wanted you to be mine?"

His hold on your cheeks lightened to move a strand of hair that was hiding your face. He face moved closer to yours and he asked you one more question.

"Will you?"

He said this in a whisper, only for you to hear, as if he was scared of your answer.

You answered him by moving your face closer to his and finally, oh finally, connecting his lips to yours. He tasted like coffee, and you who had always hated it, knew you would become addicted to it. You could feel him smile through the kiss and you couldn’t help but do the same. You had waited, hoped for this moment for so long and it felt like the most intimate moment of your life.

It felt like time stopped for a second. You were both surrounded by the cold but this safe little bubble you created felt so warm, as if nothing could affect you.

You muffled your head in his scarf and you could hear his beating heart even through the fabric. He put his arm in a tight hold around your body, as if he couldn’t let you go. You stayed like that for a while, just taking everything in.

"Jisung-ah?"

"Mmmh?"

"Can you sing for me?"

You heard his body vibrate with his chuckle and you smiled to yourself.

"Already taking advantage of the situation I see. Okay just a little then."

You snuggled closer to him if that even was possible and waited for him to start the song.

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_  
_I want you back, I want you back_  
_My neighbors think I'm crazy_  
_But they don't understand_  
_You're all I have, you're all I have_

His voice felt like the warmest hug, like a love letter or a lazy cold afternoon in front of the fireplace. You could never get tired of it. It was the most beautiful melody and you felt too lucky to be able to hear that all for yourself.

_At night, when the stars light up my room_  
_I sit by myself_  
_Talking to the moon_  
_Trying to get to you_  
_In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

"That was beautiful"

"Really? Did I get to you?"

"Completely. You won’t have to sit alone anymore, I’ll talk to the moon with you."

As he hugs you tighter and places a kiss on top of your head, you think about how your evening started and how it is now. You were in the arms of the person who changed your life for the better and you couldn’t be more thankful. You closed your eyes and that’s when you realized.

Everything felt right.


End file.
